


It's Rude To Stare

by ionknowhatun



Category: Cravity (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Awkward Crush, Fluff, Laboratories, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:47:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24108457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ionknowhatun/pseuds/ionknowhatun
Summary: Jungmo doesn't know what to do with his stupid crush so he just stares at him all day.
Relationships: Kang Minhee/Koo Jungmo, Park Serim/Ham Wonjin
Comments: 3
Kudos: 54





	It's Rude To Stare

**Author's Note:**

> I tried writing and you best believe my brain went mush right after (even with less than 1k words rip). I hope this was, at least, understandable. <3

He didn't know when it started but he found himself frequently looking at the boy in front of him these past few weeks. Observing his little mannerisms, from the way his head turns whenever he's thinking, to the way his body shakes a little when he finds something funny during class. The thought of having a crush on Kang Minhee scares Koo Jungmo. A lot. The boy is literally in front of him every day in school and he's scared that one day, he might just turn his head back and catch him staring.

"Jungmo-ya, I'm so hungry let's go." Wonjin whines, poking Jungmo on his side to grab his attention. The lunch bell just rang and nobody in their class seemed to notice but Wonjin. "Can you please stop staring at the poor boy? Just go talk to him."

"Uh, no that's not gonna happen." He said as he frowns at the thought. "Let's go. I haven't even eaten breakfast, I'm dying of hunger."

Wonjin rolls his eyes "And everybody calls me the dramatic one."

It was lunch break and the cafeteria was packed, giving Jungmo and Wonjin a hard time to catch seats from the amount of people trying to do the same thing.

"Hey" a voice from behind them called "You both wanna go eat lunch outside? It's sunny but we could sit under the trees if you like."

"Oh hi Serim-ah.." Wonjin was the first one to turn around "..and Minhee."

Jungmo stiffened at the mention of the name. He then quickly turned around and gave his best friend a pointed look, trying hard to communicate with the redhead by telepathy.

_Wonjin, for the love of God, please say no._

"Sure. I don't see why not."

_Well, shit._

"You know, we've been classmates for a while now but I don't think we've ever talked to each other." Minhee wonders. "You sit behind me too. It's so weird."

"Who, me?" asked Wonjin, who was trying so hard to balance his tray of food while walking beside Serim. "We're lab partners though?"

"No, silly. I was talking to Jungmo."

The blue haired boy lost his footing, his food tray almost fell from his hands. Jungmo was shocked when Minhee got a hold of his arm, helping him not to drop the tray.

"Woah, easy! We don't want the floor eating your kimchi now, do we?" Minhee smiled, almost chuckling.

_I wish I could see that from behind. His freckles suits him._

"Uh, thanks? but see what?"

"Minhee-ya, Jungmo-ya hurry up! Goddamn you two are so slow even with those legs." Serim shouted from a few feet away.

"Nevermind, let's just go and eat before the bell rings."

\-------

Another boring chemistry class, another set of boring experiments for Jungmo. He could honestly just let Serim, his lab partner, do all the work. He said chemistry excites him for some reason. Flipping through his lab manual, Jungmo wonders if he could ask Serim how is it like to be friends with Minhee. His lab partner is, in fact, Minhee's best friend. Is he as funny as people describe him? What are his interests? How does he spend his time outside of school? Those are the things Jungmo wanted to know.

"Class, there is a limited supply of reagents for today's experiment. Instead of having it by pairs, you're going to have to group yourselves into fours." Mr. Kwon announced to the class, earning a mix of cheers and disapproving groans from the students.

As if on cue, both Serim and Wonjin turned to each other and made eye contact, making a silent agreement to merge pairs for the activity.

Jungmo saw the interaction and realized that Wonjin's lab partner is non-other than the boy currently living in his mind, rent free.

"Hey, could you hold the flask for me? This burette is kind of hard to control with one hand." Minhee was directly looking at Jungmo. "Please?"

"Yeah, sure. It's not like I'm doing anything. Where's Wonjin and Serim?"

"Probably flirting by the fume hood, I don't know." The blond boy chuckled "I could tell they like each other."

Jungmo coughed when he almost choked on nothing, earning a concerned look from the other.

"You okay?"

"I'm fine, just.. surprised. I never noticed."

Minhee shot Jungmo a questioning look. "Are you for real? And Serim thinks I'm the one who's dense."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Let's say, I don't stare at a certain someone all day and pretend like they don't exist to that certain someone? I have eyes too, you know."

The flask almost slipped from Jungmo's hand when Minhee's fast reflexes kicked in.

The blond boy's hand completely covered his while also securing the lab equipment.

"Woah we don't want to break that, do we? I mean, you're rich so you could probably pay for it if you do." Minhee quips.

Jungmo's head was down so he couldn't see Minhee smile at the sight of his blushed cheeks.

Blond boy clicked his tongue, "Come on, a few drops more and we're done." guiding Jungmo's hand to shake the titrand.

Jungmo is trying hard not to squeal from the feel of Minhee's hand over his.

_I hope my hand isn't sweaty._

"I assure you, it's not." Minhee smiled at him for the second time that day and Jungmo swore he could feel his heart bursting.

"Oh look, it's slightly pink now. The solution, I mean..not your cheeks." Minhee wasn't sure how but Jungmo blushed even more, the shy boy tried hard to avoid his gaze.

"I think pink suits you, maybe you should try dyeing your hair pink."

Minhee thought blushing, shy Jungmo is cute. It was kind of creepy and it was kind of rude to stare but he knows, deep down, he wouldn't mind as long as it's Jungmo.


End file.
